Sharp
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Riza nunca, nunca está enferma. Excepto cuando se desmayó en la oficina de Roy.


**Sharp**

**Nota: **No me pertenece ni FMA ni esta historia. La historia pertenece a Flower in the River y yo solamente la traduzco para que otras personas puedan leerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Si yo tuviera los derechos de FMA no existirían las leyes de confraternización y Roy se habría casado con Riza hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Me recosté en mi silla, jugando con un bolígrafo y esperando la inminente llegada de la Teniente. No es que su llegada fuera una _mala_ cosa, pero una vez que apareciera, tendría que hacer el papeleo o me haría tragar plomo.

_Hombre, hablando del diablo. _La puerta se abrió y ella entro haciendo que mis pensamientos cambiaran rápidamente. _Hablando de un Ángel._

No puedo negarlo; Riza Hawkeye es hermosa. En ese primer momento en el que la veo cada mañana, pienso en dos cosas. _Ella es la cosa más bella que he visto jamás _y _Si encuentra al tipo que invento las leyes de confraternización, juro que le carbonizaré hasta convertirle en un crujiente hombre frito._

"Buenos días, Teniente."

"Buenos días, señor." Respondió ella en su habitual tono de voz. Sonreí, poniendo una hoja del papeleo ante mí antes de que pudiera notar que todavía no he empezado el papeleo hasta que ha entrado. Caminó hasta que su escritorio y se hundió en la silla un poco más rápidamente que de costumbre. Pestañee, pensando que había alucinado lo que acababa de suceder. Riza tenía una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su estomago, dando a entender que tenia dolor de cabeza y tripa. Ella _nunca_ mostraba ningún signo de enfermedad. Eso era… simplemente no era ella.

"¿Está bien, Teniente?"

"Sí, señor." Por lo menos su voz sonaba normal. Riza sabía juzgar bien, si estaría realmente mala, se habría quedado en casa.

Seguramente.

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Breda, sospechando ligeramente que no se le veía muy bien.

"Si, Teniente Segundo."

En cualquier caso, parecía que no quería que nadie le estuviera preguntando por su salud todo el tiempo, así que me calle, como todo el mundo. Si la molestábamos, reaccionaría como siempre: Apuntándonos con una pistola.

De todas formas, esta vez seguramente estaba enferma. Si ella estaba enferma, seguramente no tendría tan buena puntería como suele tener. Y una Riza con una pistola y una puntería-peor-que-de-costumbre _no_ sería algo bueno.

Las siguientes horas, pasaron sin incidente alguno y me fije en el aspecto de Riza. No tenía buen aspecto, para ser honestos. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, exceptuando las sonrosadas mejillas y las oscuras ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. De cuando en cuando, soltaba el bolígrafo y se tocaba la cabeza o la tripa, como si quisiera aliviar el dolor. Minutos más tarde se levantó de la silla con un papel en la mano.

"Señor, este documento necesita su fir..." Riza se tambaleó, apoyándose en su mesa en busca de apoyo.

"¿Teniente?" Me levanté, yendo hacia ella. _Mierda, está enferma. Tendría que llevarla a casa._

"Estoy bien, señor." Dio exactamente dos pasos antes de que sus piernas se doblaran, tirando a Riza al suelo.

"¡Teniente!" Corrí hacia ella, recostándola suavemente. Su cara estaba completa e innaturalmente sonrojada.

"Coronel… estoy bien…" Susurro suavemente.

"¡Y una mierda!" Gruñí, apartándole el flequillo con forma de ala de halcón de la frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero aparté la mano de inmediato. "¡Estas ardiendo!"

"No señor, tú eres el de la alquimia del fuego aquí…" Mis ojos se abrieron de puro shock, como le pasó a todo el mundo en la sala. Ella es _Riza Hawkeye._ Ella no se confunde. Ella no hace preguntas incoherentes.

Exceptuando que lo acabó de hacer.

"Si, así es, soy el Alquimista del Fuego", dije suavemente, ayudándola despacio a ponerse de pie y medio guiándola, medio arrastrándola hacia el sofá. "Havoc" añadí, girándome hacia el hombre que estaba fumando. Su boca todavía estaba entreabierta por el shock y su cigarro estaba tambaleándose en el borde de sus labios. "Hay un termómetro en el botiquín de primeros auxilios."

"Estoy en ello, señor."

Le acaricié suavemente su flequillo, volviendo a sentir el antinatural calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. No me amenazó con ninguna pistola por haberla tocado tan suavemente. Ella tenía que estar _realmente_ enferma.

"Señor." Havoc me ofreció un termómetro y lo cogí, hablándole dulcemente a Riza.

"Hawkeye, tengo que tomarte la temperatura, ¿de acuerdo?" Pestañeó, haciendo que pareciera que estaba despertando.

"¿Señor?"

"Voy a tomarte la temperatura, "dije de nuevo, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. " ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Por supuesto, señor, pero no creo que sea necesa…" Aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta, puse suavemente el termómetro en su boca.

"Mantenlo ahí, ¿entendido? Es una orden." Asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde le retiré el termómetro de la boca, echándole un vistazo a los números.

"Vale, Hawkeye, tienes fiebre. Nos vamos al hospital."

"No, señor, eso sería completamente innecesario." Dijo, pareciendo que se iba a poner de pies. "Solamente estaba un poco mareada, estoy bien."

"¡Joder, Teniente, tiene cuarenta grados de fiebre y ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie!" Chasqueé, enseñándole el termómetro. "¡Cuarenta grados de temperatura son peligrosos!"

"¿Señor, es realmente...?"

"¿Tengo que ordenárselo?"

"No, señor." La cogí en brazos, _¿Desde cuándo está tan flaca?_ – y la ayudé a ponerse en pie, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros para que se pudiera apoyar en mí.

"¡Vosotros, quedaros aquí y haceros cargo de todo!" Ordené mientras lentamente caminaba junto a Riza hacia la puerta. "¡Señor!"

Riza estaba apoyándose en mí demasiado como para que pudiera estar cómodo. Apenas se mantenía en pie, aun con mi ayuda. Yo me debatía entre querer llevarla al hospital lo más rápidamente posible y no querer presionarla demasiado. Finalmente, tras diez largos minutos, pude ponerla en el asiento del pasajero de mi coche.

"¿Qué tal está, Teniente?" Le pregunté en cuanto estuve a su lado, lanzándole otra preocupada mirada. Estaba igual que en la oficina, tal vez un poco mas pálida tras el largo camino hasta el coche.

"Bien, señor." Se apoyó en el asiento, viéndose completamente agotada. "Todavía pienso que está exagerando."

"Ya, ya. Quéjate cuando estés mejor."

Empecé a conducir hasta el hospital, mirando a Riza cada pocos minutos. Se la veía cada vez más pálida, si es que eso era posible y además mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras viajábamos.

"Coronel." Su voz sonó más tensa de lo que jamás pude recordar. "Pare el coche."

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor, señor." Me detuve, sin saber que iba a pasar. Riza salió a trompicones del coche, cayendo de rodillas en la cuneta.

"¿Teniente?" No respondió, pero pude ver que su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia delante. Un horrible sonido de nauseas se escapó de sus labios y me agaché hacia ella inmediatamente, sujetándole el flequillo mientras ella vomitaba.

Oh, Dios mío. Nunca la había visto de otra forma que no fuese serena y completamente sana, y ahí estaba ella, vomitando a mi lado.

Le froté la espalda mientras evitaba mirar a lo que salía de su boca.

"Respira, Teniente. Shh." Nos mantuvimos así durante unos minutos, antes de que parara, respirando pesadamente y viéndose como si pudiese volver a derrumbarse de nuevo.

"Joder…" siseó, apoyándose en mi en busca de soporte. "Hoy no he comido nada…"

"¿No has comido nada en todo el día? Le pregunté, mirándola bruscamente.

"No puedo mantener nada ahí adentro." No sonaba como ella misma, sonaba enferma, cansada.

"Puedo verlo," Murmuré, volviendo a frotar su espalda. "De todas formas, ¿Cómo llegaste al trabajo esta mañana?

"Caminando."

"¿Que caminaste? ¿Todo el camino?"

"Si habría conducido, no lo habría conseguido," Volvió a gemir, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a vomitar.

"¡No tendrías que haber venido!" Le regañe cuando se volvió a sentar, pensando que nunca podría estar realmente furioso con una persona enferma. "¿Estas preparada para seguir?"

"Mmhm." Le ayudé a caminar y a volver al coche, planeando mentalmente el camino más corto hacia el hospital.

"¿Estarás el resto del camino bien?"

"Creo que mi estomago esta ahora vacio, señor." Hice una mueca, intentando no pensar en que significaba eso exactamente.

"¿Hace cuánto que ha pasado desde que dejaste de comer?" Le pregunté seriamente, recordando qué delgada se la notaba mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

"¿La última vez que comí o que vomité, señor?"

"La última vez que vomitaste." Le dije, más preocupado a cada minuto que pasaba.

"Hace unos pocos días, señor."

Si no habría sabido que eso empeoraría el frágil estomago de Riza, habría parado en seco el coche.

"¿Días? ¿No has podido comer por _días, _Teniente?"

"Solo por unos pocos días, señor." Se apoyó de nuevo en el asiento, viéndose totalmente exhausta. Había un brillo de sudor en su frente, y a juzgar por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su fiebre parecía haber empeorado un poco.

Paramos en el hospital en ese momento, y nunca había estado tan aliviado de verlo.

"Vamos, Teniente, ya estamos." Paré en la sala de Emergencias y llame a unas enfermeras que estaban en las puertas, preguntándoles haber si podían traer una silla de ruedas y ayudarnos.

"Tiene una fiebre muy alta, cuarenta grados cuando le tomamos la temperatura, y ha vomitado varias veces por el camino. También me ha dicho que no ha podido comer en varios días y casi se ha desmayado." Las palabras salían como un torbellino de mi boca mientras las enfermeras trasladaban a Riza del coche a la silla de ruedas, llamando de mientras a un doctor.

"¿Señorita? ¿Me puede oír, señorita?" Los ojos de Riza estaban vacios y vidriosos cuando nos miró.

"No… no quiero… ¿Dónde…?" _Ay, Dios mío, está delirando._ La enfermera asintió, escribiendo algo en un portapapeles y empujando la silla hacia una sala de exanimación. Intenté seguirlas, pero la otra enfermera me detuvo.

"Señor, lamento que no pueda ir con ella ahora mismo. ¿Podría darnos alguna identificación o algo por el estilo de ella, por favor?"

"¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella?" Pregunté con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que acababan de llevarla.

"Señor, ya le diremos cuando podrá entrar. Por favor, señor, ¿podría decirnos cuál es su nombre?" Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, obligando a mi cuerpo a quedarse donde estaba aun cuando todo mi ser me gritaba que fuera hacia ella.

"Hawkeye. Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye."

"¿Y usted es?"

"Su superior, el Coronel Roy Mustang."

"¿Roy Mustang? ¿_El_ Roy Mustang?" Los ojos de la enfermera se ampliaron, y asentí brevemente. No tenía tiempo para tratar con ella y estoy seguro de que mi cara lo mostraba así.

"Señor, si quiere esperarla aquí." Me mostró una sala de espera que estaba desierta y me senté en una dura silla de plástico. "Nos aseguraremos de que le avisen cuando pueda verla."

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, intentando adivinar como la había dejado ponerse tan enferma antes de darme cuenta de que algo iba mal. ¡Soy su superior, joder! Se supone que tengo que estar al tanto de estas cosas y _proteger_ a mis subordinados, no dejar que se fuercen a sí mismos hasta que se desplomen en mi oficina. Levantando la vista del suelo, observé el reloj, deseando que fuera más rápido para que pudiera verla, asegurarme de que estuviera bien, y pedirle perdón.

Después de lo que según el reloj fueron treinta minutos, (aunque parecieron más bien unos cuantos años), una enfermera se acercó.

"¿Señor Mustang?"

Salté de la silla y me acerqué de inmediato hacia la enfermera.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Um, fuiste tú el que trajiste a Riza Hawkeye, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, mirando sus papeles.

"Si, pero ¿cómo está ella?" Demandé, desesperado por conseguir información.

"Bueno, señor, aparte de la fiebre ella también está deshidratada y seguramente desnutrida también. Necesita reparar los fluidos y un antibiótico intravenoso también, solo que…" La enfermera se calló, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Solo que?"

"Tal vez sea mejor que lo vea por sí mismo, señor." Pestañeé, y la seguí rápidamente. Esto no podía ser bueno.

Me llevó hasta una habitación de hospital estándar con una cama y un poste con la bolsa de medicina intravenosa en la esquina. Riza estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, de brazos cruzados, y pensé que parecía que eso le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. Dos enfermeras le estaban hablando, con un toque de desesperación en sus voces.

"Señorita Hawkeye, _por favor_."

"Teniente, solo le dolerá por un segundo."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pregunté, llamando la atención de tres pares de ojos a mi persona. Las enfermeras parecieron aliviadas mientras que Riza se veía triunfal.

"¿Veis? El no os dejará." Dijo sonriendo.

"La señorita Hawkeye no nos deja ponerle la intravenosa," Me explico una de las enfermeras mientras me acercaba. "Por favor, hágala entrar en razón."

Asentí, acercándome y sentándome en la cama de Riza.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunté apaciblemente, sonriéndola.

"Me quieren poner una aguja." Dijo, sonando como una niña pequeña a pesar de su serenidad y actitud habituales. "¿No les dejarás, no?"

"Eso te ayudara, Teniente." Le dije dulcemente, intentando que no se notara lo sorprendido que estaba ante su radical cambio de actitud. "Te lo prometo."

"¡No quiero que lo hagan!" Se inclinó hacia delante, cogiéndome de la manga. "No les dejaras, ¿verdad? ¿Coronel?" Su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada al ver que no contestaba inmediatamente. "¿Verdad? ¿Coronel? ¿Coronel?"

"¿Nos podrían dejar un momento? Les pregunté a las enfermeras, a lo que ellas asintieron, una de ellas diciendo algo sobre llamar a un pediatra que era muy bueno con los niños pequeños. Una vez se fueron, me senté en la cama de Riza, apartándole suavemente el pelo de la cara. Joder, estaba ardiendo.

"Teniente, dime que está pasando realmente." Riza dirigió la mirada al suelo y no contestó. "Teniente." Ninguna respuesta. "Teniente Hawkeye." Jugueteó con un hilo suelto de los pantalones del hospital. "¡Riza!"

Levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que usara su nombre de pila.

"Riza," Dije en un tono más suave. "¿Por qué no quieres la vía intravenosa?"

"No quiero agujas." Murmuró, mirando al suelo de nuevo. Sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, como su voz. "Agujas no." Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no habría agujas y que podíamos irnos a casa de inmediato. Se veía… patética. Sé que ella me mataría si usaría esa palabra para describirla en una situación normal, pero esto no era normal. Se la veía aterrada, como un niño pequeño con miedo de meterse en un problema.

"No dejes que me tatúen de nuevo, por favor."

Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo mientras la miraba. ¿_Tatuaje?_ Se abrazó a si misma fuertemente, temblando un poco. "No quiero otro tatuaje…"

"Oh." Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando, y pensé por un momento en su espalda, cubierta por símbolos tatuados en su piel. _Es por eso por lo que está tan asustada._ Riza me miro con esperanza en sus ojos de color caramelo. Ella quería que la protegiera.

"Está bien, Riza. Ellos no te tatuarán."

"¿No habrá agujas?"

"Habrá una aguja," Dije lentamente, viendo como se encogía al oír esas palabras. "Pero no habrá ningún tatuaje, y solamente te dolerá por un segundo."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Su voz sonaba un tanto vulnerable y miedosa, pero de alguna manera también sonaba como ella, Riza. Ella estaba logrando una relativa comodidad para enfrentarse a su pasado.

"Lo prometo."

Un medico entró entonces, sonriendo y hablándole con suavidad a Riza. Ella todavía temblaba cuando le tocó, por lo que la pasé un brazo alrededor de ella suavemente.

"Estás bien, Riza. Estás bien."

Despacio, envolvió uno de sus brazos a mí alrededor y enterró su cara en mi pecho. El doctor le cogió el otro brazo y, después de unos lentos y horribles minutos, logró insertar la vía intravenosa.

"¡Bien hecho, Riza, bien hecho!" Le dije, besándole la cabeza dulcemente. Empecé a tumbarla, pero ella me atrajo hacia ella.

"No… no lo hagas."

Cuando finalmente el día llego a su fin, todos los subordinados de Mustang (y Hughes, que insistió en ir él también) se apresuraron en llegar al hospital para visitar a la Teniente, Hughes diciendo algo de que sus nuevas fotos de Elisya la harían sentirse mejor. Tras unos pocos minutos, por fin llegaron a la habitación correcta y Breda empujó la puerta silenciosamente para abrirla.

Roy estaba sentado en la cama, sin advertir a ninguno de sus hombres. Estaba sujetando a Riza suavemente en su regazo, acariciando su pelo dulcemente y cantándole en voz baja a la todavía febril y muy adormilada Teniente.

Lentamente, Hughes alcanzó su cámara.

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leerme! Es mi primer fanfic de FMA, mi primer fanfic Royai, y mi primera historia posteada en esta web! Por favor, dejad un review!Sabes que es lo que quieres…

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta es mi primera traducción y la primera historia de FMA que subo! Espero que os haya gustado, y si tenéis alguna historia de FMA que queráis que este traducida, contactad conmigo!


End file.
